


Bitch

by ThoracicOrchid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Could Be Canon, First Dates, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoracicOrchid/pseuds/ThoracicOrchid
Summary: You ever wonder what happened on that date with Jo?Not really?Well... here it is.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Ibrahim/Jo (Love Island)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Ashleigh (FuseboxMusebox) for helping me and reading this
> 
> Shout out to Jess (MarauderNo5) as well for basically assuming I would do this.
> 
> Go check them out. 💙
> 
> 'Cause these hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty  
> These bitches is my sons and I don't want custody  
> Hoes so busted, hoes is so crusty  
> These bitches is my sons and I don't want custody
> 
> You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe  
> You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe  
> You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe  
> You a stupid hoe, yeah, you a, you a stupid hoe
> 
> Stupid Hoe // Nicki Minaj

Jo hated it here.

As soon as she stepped into the Villa no one would shut the hell up. Bobby asking them their egg preferences, Gary and Graham arguing about a damn tour of the same place she'd spent weeks watching on the telly. 

She was currently on a lounger surrounded by the other girls being asked who she fancied. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘺𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘴.

"Ibrahim is pretty cute. I think we'd have a lot in common." 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥. She could work with that.

"You know he's with Shannon, right?" 

She eyed the fan-favorite, MC, and gave her a knowing smile. "Well, this is Love Island. We're supposed to be grafting." She pulled down her sunglasses for effect and pouted. "Right?"

Shannon pretended not to care which made Jo want to cackle and fly a couple laps around the Villa on her broom. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯. 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵. She smiled to herself as the girls shared a few glances at each other, obviously worried. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥.

Before she could be drilled by the girls anymore, she got a text. 𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦. She read the text out loud letting the others know that their perfect couples were about to be interrupted.

Elisa, the other new girl, picked Lucas and Noah. Jo rolled her eyes. 𝘕𝘰𝘢𝘩? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦. He had been cemented into Hope's bikini bottoms since the first day and just like a mine cave-in, that would take some time to budge. She didn't have that much time. It was day 20. 

"Well, I'm picking Ibrahim." He looked down at his feet when he heard his name. "And...." she looked at the girl's faces. One in particular looked terrified. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. "Bobby."

They were told to go get ready and have fun. 𝘕𝘰. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐'𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. She rolled her eyes. She saw that Hope noticed, so she quickly frowned. "I have nothing nice enough to wear."

Chelsea bounded forward. "Oh, babe! We'll help! Won't we girls!"

The girls did 𝘯𝘰𝘵 want to help which Jo found hilarious. 𝘠𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘯. She walked towards the changing room with the others dragging their feet.

***

"You look amazing!!" Chelsea was freaking out over a simple red dress she found in Jo's suitcase.

"Thanks." She looked over at Elisa who looked like she was wearing gold plated chainmail. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦- "You look great too babe." She winked. "The guys won't know what hit them." She wasn't lying...

The guys were waiting in the living room. They went wide-eyed and repositioned themselves as their eyes traveled over Elisa's outfit. 𝘋𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘴. 

Ibrahim was nervous. His journey in here had not been pleasant. When Shannon came in he thought things were going to change but she was so 'cool and collected' that most of their time together had just been them stewing in uncomfortable silence. He needed someone who was comfortable with guiding a conversation. The opposite of himself.

Jo seemed nice. He liked her tattoos and he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to think of a way to tell her, that didn't sound pathetic. I mean, he had to compete with Bobby, Captain B. Smooth. He didn't stand a chance.

The producers had the SUVs come around the front and before they knew it, they were pulling in front of a luxury spa.

"A spa? Yess!" Bobby was extremely enthusiastic for someone who lived 80% of their life covered in flour and other ingredients normally found in pastries.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Ever been to one before?"

He shook his head. "Nope. You?"

"A few times." She looked at the freckles that peppered his smooth chest. "You guys ready to get naked?"

Bobby frowned. "Like, completely?"

Jo nodded and licked the right side of her top lip. She knew he had a nice ass and couldn't wait to see for herself. Just because Ibrahim was the goal, didn't mean she couldn't have a little bit of fun.

"Oh..."

She knew he was thinking about 𝘩𝘦𝘳. The brunette with the cute side braid that the public loved. They had been together since the beginning and the baker had major feelings.

"Don't worry, Bobby. I won't touch." She winked at him.

Ibrahim cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but we should go inside." The driver was holding the door open.

A producer ran up and told them that the date with Bobby was first. His smile was no longer as bright as he climbed out of the SUV.

"Let's go."

***

Bobby was annoying.

He was too sporadic. Skipping through the halls, refusing to take his purple trunks off, giggling when they massaged too low because he was too ticklish. He was a good match for MC, the Mother Theresa of the Villa but Jo liked control and the only way that was possible with this one was to put a damn leash on him like one of those kids in an amusement park. She fought off rolling her eyes at another baking story and smiled at him. 

"Bobby. Did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah, it was actually really nice." He took a drink of bubbly. "Did you?"

"Of course. But I think this date is over. Thank you for coming." She shooed him away.

He laughed and stood up. "Fake as a spray-on tan, huh?" That earned him a glare from her. "I don't understand people like you who come in here just to start drama. Thanks for the 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦." He walked away shaking his head.

When Bobby reached the SUV he grabbed Ibrahim's arm. "Careful, mate. She's playing the game."

"We're all playing a game, Bobby."

"That's true but-"

"I can look after myself." He felt like Bobby was trying to one-up him. Not today. 

"I know you can. Just remember, you have a great connection with Shannon." 

Ibrahim rolled his eyes and walked towards the entrance. Jo was genuine, he could tell. Bobby didn't know what he was talking about...

"Ibrahim!" Jo ran up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him into a big comfy chair.

"Sir. Please remove your shoes."

He took his shoes off, and the lady in front of him started cleaning his feet off.

"Uhhh, what are we doing?"

Jo grinned at him. "Pedicures. With fish."

"Fish?! What does that mean?" He looked down at the little fish in a clear tub right below his feet.

"They eat the dead skin. It feels amazing!"

"That sounds horrible. I bet Bobby loved it."

She giggled. "Only the best for you." She wanted to see how far he would allow her to push him. "Just do it, or I can always extend my first date."

He did not want to miss out on knowing her so he closed his eyes and lowered his feet. It tickled at first but he slowly got used to it and it really did feel amazing. He let out a sigh.

Jo was grinning from ear to ear. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘺. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮. She reached over to rub his arm and was pleased to see the goosebumps that formed just from her touch. 

"So. You and Shannon, huh? She seems bitchy."

He turned his head to look at her. "Why do you say that?"

Jo shrugged. She knew she had to be open with him. "Just keeps giving me dirty looks. Just because I said you were attractive."

"You think I'm attractive? Wow... I think... I mean... you're hotter than.... a bowl of grandma's soup?... I mean.." He was rambling. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴? 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

She laughed. "Rahim, you're the sweetest." She bit her lip and saw him shiver. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

They dried their feet and she led him to a table with strawberries and bubbly. He pulled her chair out for her and she was surprised she managed to keep all her toes. "Smooth."

He laughed and took his seat across from her. He had been on plenty of dates, especially expensive ones, but this one felt special. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 was special.

𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭. She raised her glass in the air. "To, new beginnings!"

Ibrahim smiled and clinked his glass to hers. "I like that."

"Listen. I want to be honest and to the point. I'm kind of an open book so I'll say what I want, when I want. Is that ok?"

He just nodded.

"You came in here for the publicity, right?"

He nodded again.

"Well. Let's help each other. I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me, correct?"

Again, he nodded, pissing Jo off.

"Use your words! You're a grown-ass man!"

"Uh, yes. I like you a lot." He was looking down playing with his napkin.

"Good. You're mine now and I take what I want."

He looked up at her and his face was a mixture of fear and lust. She was exactly what he needed. 

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Absolutely."

She leaned forward making sure he could see her best features. She smoothed her tongue around the edges of her lips. "I've been dying for you to bend me over this table."

Ibrahim froze. His very tiny pool of words now completely drained. Did she really just say that? Who was this woman?

"You and me? We could win. The other girls are too busy drinking their dumb bitch juice to see that you're the best option." She fluttered her eyelashes. "The only option."

To her left, she could see Elisa. She was failing miserably at getting Noah's attention. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵. Jo tugged on the table cloth causing glasses to fall over and just as Elisa turned towards the noise, Jo pulled Ibrahim towards her and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Claiming her stake in him. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘚𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘯.

Ibrahim kissed her back as a wave of emotion washed over him. Something about her felt right. He wanted her in his life. He 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 her in his life. They pulled apart, both breathless.

"Wow... Shannon's one lucky bitch."

"Who?"

Jo let her head fall back and she cackled. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵. "Exactly." She winked at him.

***

When they got back to the Villa, everyone was asking about the dates. 

"It was a lot of fun." Jo winked at Bobby just to piss MC off. "It's not the first time I've got semi-naked and sweaty on a first date."

She watched as Bobby crossed his arms and shook his head at her frowning. She knew he wouldn't say anything though. He would never want his precious MC in the middle of drama, even though the bitch practically lived at the Town Square.

Jo approached Elisa as the others scattered around the Villa. "Could we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

She had to play this right. "The dates were nice, weren't they?"

Elisa grinned. "Seemed like some of us enjoyed them more than others."

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘌𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵.

"What do you mean?" Jo frowned.

"Oh, nothing! I just had a really good time with Noah."

𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤.

"That's great!"

Elisa stood up. "Sorry, A Queen's got to fix her makeup." She walked towards the bedroom and Chelsea followed like a tiny dog just begging to have it's head scratched. Things were falling into place perfectly.

Jo leaned back into the lounger and smiled. She was about to be the center of attention.

"OH... MY... LIFE!!"

Chelsea's voice rang out across the Villa. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵. A few Islanders ran towards the sound including MC and Ibrahim.

As she heard the girls gather in the kitchen she sighed. They were all talk, none of them would approach her so she got up and joined them.

"Hey, guys!" She walked to the fridge, aware that all eyes were boring into her back. She pulled out the orange juice and poured some in a glass.

"Jo!" Shannon was in a rage. "Do you have something to tell me?!"

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰. "Whatever do you mean?" She smiled to herself.

Game. On.

**Author's Note:**

> ..... I know.


End file.
